creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Knuckles the Treasure Hunter
I guess my time in the past. Was a bad Time that I can remember everything is been resTored. But I can still remember that time. that I had a little friend that I was so close to being friends. with but he ran away from me. I can still remember it -_-yes I can remember all it took was one touch. knuckles had a vision. Knuckle said You don't have to be that mad man you on the wrong side of the ballpark little guy. you're just getting a beating from a fallback spanking Baby Gaius. Don't you dare cry in front of me. you know I beat you. you gotta be strong that's what you are. And I am strong to you need to stop working for Egg man And come with me. I will teach you the right things just take my hand. And you will be free from that monster of Eggman. Baby Gaius said o;_;o' I I I I can't my father needs me he could be a trouble. maybe some other time I will beat your knuckles and be nothing left of you here me. knuckle. knuckle said just never listen you're just like him, he might be your father, but he's a bad man and you cannot change him. there's no way you could change a bad man to be a good man that. Baby Gaius said, but it took me in and he's taking care of me. he changes my diapers and feeds me if you don't notice he lovess me, you just can't see it in his eyes. Because he was that black glasses every time he looks at me, I see it, tears come from his eyes because he cares about me. just can't see from a man with his around sonic or you. you can't see it from his face. when you're around me he tells me I care about you just don't tell anybody that. I'll let nothing hurt you I will protect you with my life. because you're my son, he love me knuckles. you just don't know it, but I see it in his eyes a lot. He takes care of me calls me a great son I never had a father like him even if he is bad. I like him how he is I can't change him, but I'm staying by his side. even if you are an enemy to me it's live on forever cannot change me he took me in. even if I can't call him daddy. Even see him treat me wrong, just got to get over it anyway knuckles you can't change me. But maybe one day you could just get to fight harder by knuckles I'm taking the rope to the sky for my father the helicopter is taking me home. to my father see around knuckles. And that's how knuckles remembered the past. I guess this how I can remember it. thing is, why would a baby be found by Eggman. Eggman must be The luckiest man to find a most powerful Baby hedgehog that can turn into an orc in anger. from another galaxy the baby must have a big family on the other side of this galaxy. the thing is his family was destroyed on the other side of the galaxy. he didn't remember. Where he came from I did find out from this machine that he came from I found it in the mystic ruins. in the jungle, amazing how the ship was damaged, but it still was in the works. So much gadgets of baby supply since he was in it is seen he was strapped to a highchair. There was a sleeping gas mask and a pacifier. so much stuff to keep the baby living for years. it had everything here baby food everything the baby needs, including diapers he must of been change once. there is this picture I found it must be a family message. it says who ever finds this picture, please take care of my baby. Ray's him to be a good great warrior, he is a Prince of our People. last child of the colony giant hedgehogs are people was destroyed by a terrible monster. people were mostly great warriors defended our children. in our family they were strong they carry metal builds colony after colony. had so many ships in space finding answers to the other nations to bringing a piece to others nations. are capthan Lucifer told my husband we should bring peace to our other nations. so the war will end we don't need to fight these outsiders. but my husband decided that as well the king ordered Lucifer to bring a flag treating to the planets. a piece flag the flag was lifted on the ship heading towards the planet showing the as a peace treaty. the ships removed their shields and put up their flags as well. I guess there. war was over at that time, but I have something else here it looks like a cookie and it smells very good. it must've been from his kingdom this must be his favorite food it says I will love you forever, never forget The metal that we dance at the kingdom in front of the courtroom. more like at night in front of everyone were both happy and I hope you always be a happy little guy. thank you for saving my husbands pictures Baby Gaius. it smells like tears I think he was crying at that moment and before long long from home. the metal seems like a palace maybe the fireworks at that time? Had a blast at that time ? But wait where is he. might've ran away from the ship or wait a minute the parts and the pod missing. it seems to teleport him somewhere else says the apoptosis location. it seems somebody press something here somebody was here and teleported him to the apoptosis. and it looks like a machine have to be Egg Man robots. Egg man's got him. But the floor it's blue and is shaped like a sonic feet his vision stopped and said. But that was in the past, I'm back on the mystic ruins like always guarding the Master Emerald. But having soldiers take me out is not a good thing. It's like I have new next-door neighbors outside of this land. Of base outside of this land. There also guardians of the Master Emerald. they chose to be that. to but there's no room for two or maybe they could be useful. they can keep the pride land from getting burned. by Egg Man's plots. and I think it be great to have soldiers around, maybe I can hang out at having sandwiches with them. What am I kidding, they know how to keep the pride lands clean. or simply hundreds of them walking the streets over there. I've never seen so much Army tanks helicopters. you name them spaceships just flying by. o_o Who that is a big ship that is the command the shorts ships. they know how to have a ship parade. they must be watching the Master Emerald from here. There must be keep in eye on it. As their flying by I have a feeling. They're gonna be around for long long time More Soon Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Games Category:Candidates for deletion